Don't Say Yes
by Sunfire4224
Summary: He was lying...Just because he was getting married and he told me straight to my face that he was no longer in love with me meant nothing. Jason was mine, he just didn't know it yet. Pairings: Percabeth, Frazel, Jeyna, and strong if not the brink of crazy one sided Jasper at first. Main Pairing: LIPER!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the books. If I did, Liper would be cannon!**

* * *

**Piper's Pov**

"…You may now kiss the bride."

_'This is so beautiful!' _Even with tears clouding my eyes, the sparks radiating off of Annabeth and Percy as they sealed their heartfelt vows with a sweet yet passionate kiss were clear.

The only thing that kept me from bawling my eyes out was the death sentence Annabeth had promised me if I ruined the dress she had picked out. After all, messy black blotches of mascara have never been the in-style for bridesmaid outfits.

The maid of honor, Sally Jackson-Blofis, (A.K.A Percy's mom and the sweetest woman on earth!) was in hysterics, she loved Annabeth, but Percy was still her baby. She was having a hard time contemplating her little boy wasn't so little anymore. Paul, Percy's step-dad, had to take her to the car early so she could compose herself for the reception.

The two newlywed 23 year-olds, walked down the architecturally divine halls, which Annabeth herself had created. I remember walking into the newly built structure for the first time, and staring in awe at everything there was to stare at. Even now, I couldn't deny this was one of the best, if not the best of all the buildings Annabeth has ever designed; she was truly a master in her work.

I, along with the rest of the young unmarried women, gathered around the front of the building, waiting in anticipation for Annabeth to throw the bouquet. I knew from experience that fighting for the bouquet never worked. If it wants to come to you, it'll come to you. I closed my eyes, and positioned my arms to catch the bouquet.

Not too long after closing though; my kaleidoscope eyes pried open at the sound of cheers indicating that someone had caught the bushel of gray and blue dyed roses. I turned to my left, to see a black haired woman; she was much taller than most of us ladies, maybe about 5'10". Her face was contorted in shock, and her dark colored eyes looked as if they were about to fall out of her head; but she soon recovered, her thin lips spreading into a creepy-looking, yet strangely pretty smile. Even creepier than her smile though, was the fact that I could swear I had seen her before somewhere! I doubt that's possible though, I think I would have remembered meeting a shady looking person like her.

Envy festered within me as I watched the unknown girl hug the array of plants close to her. I realized a long while ago that this particular wedding tradition was completely full of crap. How in the word was a bunch of colorized weeds that the grocery store passes off as 'flowers', supposed to determine who's getting married next? But still, I really hoped that I would be the one to catch those knock- off- roses; and I couldn't help my jealousy from flaring up a bit. However, it would be foolish for me to hold a grudge over something as trivial as plants wrapped up in cone-shaped paper.

I could see Annabeth flash me what seemed to be a slightly empathetic look as she briskly made her way to the black, mini limo that would serve as means to transport her and Percy to Rockaway Beach, where the reception was being held.

I smiled back at her. I didn't want her pity; there was no need for it! Besides, she shouldn't be worrying about me, especially not on her wedding day of all days! This should be Annabeth's cherished reminder of the time she reached her happily ever after, finally jumping the broom, ensuring that the man she loved was going to be by her side forever! (Sappy? Yes. Exaggerated? Yes. True? Also, YES!)

When Annabeth looked back at her wedding, I didn't want her to remember it as: 'the time when my friend, Piper, got all depressed because she didn't catch some silly bouquet; in which she stupidly put her hopes of getting married to the guy of her dreams in.'

After waving the couple off, the crowd began to dissipate; all making their way towards their own cars to either go home, or follow to the reception.

I myself was going to the reception. Getting into my silver colored, 2010 Prius (just a smidge outdated, I know, but it still works so why replace it?)

**[A/N Skip to the end of the reception]**

* * *

Wet sand lodged itself uncomfortably between my toes as I danced across the shoreline to go congratulate the newlyweds before I started heading back home. On my way towards them, I couldn't help but stare in awe at the beach clad couple. Percy and Annabeth had definitely had more than their fair share of drama. Yet somehow, after all was said and done, no matter what happened; they always ended back up in each other's arms. Even happier together, and even closer to each other than they were before the conflict.

Seeing their smiling faces as they sat together, happily enjoying the company of their friends and newly-conjoined families; made me want what they have. I want those whispers of sweet nothings, I want to have a private conversation with only my expressions needed to convey what I'm thinking, I want to be held close and told 'everything's going to be alright'; then I'll immediately relax because I know I'll be okay as long as I have him by my side, I want to be loved!

More specifically, I wanted Jason.

The name alone used to immediately bring me to tears. Now I can hold my tears back for a whole 10 minutes! I snickered lightly at my weird, but sadly true, thoughts.

I rushed to Annabeth and Percy; wishing them a happy honeymoon, and threatening to beat Percy up if he ever hurt Annabeth; (Annabeth laughed at this saying that she would kill him before I even got within a 20 mile radius) I gave each of them a hug then left toward my car.

In the comfort of my Prius, I burst into tears. I know I'm acting like a bratty and whiney child; but when it comes to matters of love… scratch that… when it comes to Jason in general, I just can't help it!

And that's the story of how I spent 15 minutes bawling my eyes out after one of my best friends weddings, in the parking lot of the beach that they were using for their wedding reception. Awesome right? Looks like another riveting chapter for 'A day in the life of an idiot named Piper'.

Clearing my face of any evidence of tears, I gave myself a quick slap across my cheek; and put on my best poker face, warrior style.

I needed to snap out of it, crying wasn't going to solve anything! True, Jason only just now thought to invite me over to visit his new place after 8 years of friendship and 2 years dating, but I'm sure he's just be so busy settling in for the past 5 years. Besides, we still texted each other every day.

And who would invite someone they didn't care about to their wedding?

Jason was obviously still in love with me, he just didn't know it yet!

With those optimistic and downright delirious thoughts swarming around in my head; I drove back to the small condo I called home and prepared myself for the traveling I was going to be doing tomorrow.

* * *

**I LOVE the PJO series, I started it about 4 years ago so I thought it was about time I paid it's fandom my tribute. I would like to know what you think, so please Review. I take constructive criticism well, but I do not take to rude and unnecessarily mean bashing too kindly.  
**


End file.
